Missing
by Nyu' Waka-Neiiko
Summary: Parce que Wilson ne va pas bien , puisqu'entre eux plus rien ne va, il décide de lui écrire Anciennement sur le profil sasu-love-naru-yaoi


Bonjour tout le monde !

Ma première fic fini . Bien sûr ça fait longtemps que je l'ai fini et je l'avais déjà mit sur un autre profil mais ça tout le monde s'en fou ! :D

Juste que ayant changé de profil et n'ayant qu'une rewiew , je me suis dit que la transférer ici ne choquerais personne !

Enjoy it , also !

Titre : Ça

Raiting : T

Genre : Yaoi, Lettre , Romance

Disclaimer : Je posède tout les personnage #PAF# AILEUX !! * Ils sont pas à toi* Juste Chase *o* * Non –' * Juste le chien de Wilson !! #PAF PAF # TT D'accord

Auteur : Nyu- kun (ancien profil : sasu-love-naru-yaoi)

Note : Bonne lecture !!

Tu te rappelles du jour, ce jour là. Toi qui avais pour habitude de te foutre de tout…Tu m'as juste laissé seul, souviens toi en bien…J'ai tellement eus mal. Ce jour-là, il neigeait. Tout comme dans ton cœur, il faisait froid. _Si froid. _Tu m'aime mais tu as peur de voir la réalité. _Tu as peur d'être heureux_. Apprends à mentir. Ce peut il qu'un jour tu puisses me revenir. Tu sais pourtant que je suis le seul combler ce vide en toi_. Ce vide qui te détruit un peu plus chaque jour._ Tu sais très bien _par ailleurs_ que je suis le seul à te faire perdre tout tes moyens lorsque l'on couche ensemble. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir avoir raison ?! Tu sais pourtant qu'il n'y a qu'à toi que tu mens…Tu sais que ton chemin n'est qu'autre que le mien. _Stay whit me_. Retiens bien aussi que la seule chance de te sortir de ce trou noir, c'est celle de reprendre ce que tu as soi-disant oublié. Moi. Je sais que c'est dur mon Ange mais tu te dois de revenir. Tu dois aussi effacé tes erreurs en essayant de ne pas les oublier pour autant. Dit moi mon amour, de quoi as-tu peur ? De moi ?

Non, en réalité tu n'avais peur que d'une chose, tu avais peur d'eux. De leurs regards pesant. Je me trompe ? Ne serais tu pas celui qui était sensé nous protéger, celui qui ne devait pas flancher sous le poids des insultes infondées ? Nous ne devions pas vivre correctement, _par hasard_…Et dire que tu nous l'avais promit. _Bel Avenir, MON_ CUL ! Tu m'avais aussi conté la merveilleuse histoire de ce qui s'aime sans le moindre problème à l'horizon. L'horizon ce n'est pas l'avenir par hasard. _Que tout cela sonne faux…_Au fond de nous nous savions ce qu'il adviendrait de notre soi-disant histoire d'amour. Je ne sais même pas si l'on peut qualifier ceci d'histoire, nous dirons que ce n'était qu'une simple nouvelle. _Un peu trop compliqué à mon goût_.

Tu aurais pu simplement me le dire. Mais tu n'es pas simple n'est-ce pas? Tu es **associable **! Tu m'as tellement fait espérer que je suis tombé de bien haut le jour où tu m'as annoncé que tout était fini…Pourtant je te pensais moins borné. Je m'étais lourdement trompé. _Fuyez les habitudes et elles reviennent au galop._ J'espère que tu souffre autant que je souffre, si non cela ne serait pas juste. Toi qui disais être très con…J'ai surement trouvé pire que toi. _Moi. _Traites moi d'abruti si cela peut te soulager, salis moi si cela peut te faire du bien. J'aime tant te voir perdre le contrôle de toi même. Fuis moi si tu vois que tu ne tiendras pas. Mais je ne supporterais pas ton indifférence, cela serait cruel de ta part de complètement m'oublier. Pas vrai ? Ce qui te dérange le plus dans tous ça c'est que je tiens encore debout…Et cela t'agace. Ca t'agace de savoir que quoi que tu fasses il n'y a personne qui arrive plus bas que toi, Mon amour tu n'as aucune dignité ; Et tu le sais. Au fond de toi ça te brule, ça te détruit. Dans tous ça ce qui te désespère le plus c'est de te rendre compte du fait que tu ne sois pas assez fort me tuer complètement. Je sais à quel point tu aime tout nos instants X. Ta vie sexuelle sans moi n'existe pas. Et plus tu te rends compte de cela, plus tu te consume. _Doucement._ Moi je n'avais peur que d'une chose. C'était que tu découvre à quel point j'étais un très bon menteur.

Te déchirer ? Je n'en ai qu'une envie. Te voir souffrir ? Me ferait _malheureusement _plus de mal que de bien. Te tuer ? Ça me dévore de te l'avouer mais tu es si parfait que la perspective de ne plus pouvoir te parler ne m'est pas envisageable…

J'ai juste un peu peur, comprends moi…..

Je dois t'avouer que j'ai fais un exploit, j'ai réussi à t'amadouer toi qui m'étais soi-disant inaccessible. _Ils avaient tord les gens, l'espoir existe encore_. Pourtant, à la fin, c'est bien toi qui a encore gagné, que faut' il que je fasse pour que tu puisses me reconnaître à ma juste valeur faut 'il que je tombe pour toi ? Il faut vite que je retrouve cette fierté qui t'avais tant attiré.

J'ai envie de te plaire. Mais j'ai bien l'impression de ne plus y arriver. Ce ne sont pas ses phrases étranges qui m'intrigues mais plus tôt les positions étranges qu'il prend pour les dire. Pour toi j'irais jusqu'à me bruler les ailes. J'ai bien sûr perdu toute innocence. Mais pour toi je veux bien faire un effort. Je veux bien. Juste cette fois. _Encore. _Mon opinion varie souvent, malgré moi, par mes sautes d'humeurs. Et des fois je me fais assez peur crois moi. Avec un peu de recul, on aurait pu dire de moi que je suis dépressif. Toi seul sais le mal qui me gagne un peu plus chaque jour. Ce mal : c'est toi. J'ai un objectif. Bien sûr j'écris cette lettre, elle vient de moi. Celui que tu ne connais pas. Celui que je n'ai jamais montré de peur de le blesser. J'ai eut raison n'est-ce pas ? Avoue que tu te serais fais une joie de le détruire. De l'humilier. De le descendre plus bas. _Oui toujours plus bas._ Même quand elle est à terre. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'abattre. Tu attends le point de rupture. A croire que tu te jouis dessus rien qu'à cette l'idée…

Tu es unique. Vraiment. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel connard. J'aimerais tellement t'oublier. Je veux tellement pouvoir te délaisser. Comme tu fais avec moi.

_Stay whit me…_

_I'm just a prisoner of love._

_Aujourd'hui j'ai un peu de mal. J'ai envie de me sentir libre. J'ai beau l'être je me sens constamment enfermé, prisonnier de je ne sais quoi….J'ai un peu peur de ce que la vie me réserve «Welcome to the black parade…». J'écoute des chansons qui réussiraient à faire pleurer un mort, je sais plus trop quoi faire._

Je voudrais pouvoir me détacher de toi. On n'aime pas forcement son âme-sœur. On l'accepte juste. Des fois ça nous suffit. Malheureusement pour moi. C'est encore une note différente. Je n'aime décidément pas faire comme les autres. Cette lettre est bien trop longue. Mais c'est important pour moi de te dire que tout ne sera jamais comme tu le voudras. J'ai voulu t'aimer sincèrement mais je crois que je ne t'aime pas vraiment. Voila, j'ai trouvé. Je suis dépendant de toi.

Ce sera seulement et uniquement toi.

_Pour Greg, mon amour_


End file.
